Promételo
by xValkStar
Summary: El tiempo no pasa en vano, ha dejado estragos en el rostro de Kazuya, quien se convirtió en alguien más atractivo, con la barba que no deja de estorbarle si la deja de rasurar más de dos días y Narumiya obtuvo un cabello dos tonos más oscuro, aunque sus ojos siguen siendo tan claros como el azul del cielo en los días más pintorescos de todos los tiempos. Miyuki x Narumiya. MiyuMei


No sé de dónde ha salido esto, lo juro.

¡Por cierto! Gracias por sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: Diamond no ace y sus personajes son propiedad de Yuji Terajima.

* * *

•

•

— Si también te gusto deberías de besarme. — Narumiya rió mostrando sus dientes ligeramente chuecos, así como un pequeño haciendo la travesura que sería catalogada como su más grande hazaña; con las puntas del flequillo picando con gracia los párpados cerrados y los hoyuelos marcándose en las mejillas pálidas que contrastaban con la nariz roja por culpa del frío en espera realista de un beso.

Era encantador.

Acababa de nevar y a ellos dos les valió muy poco a la hora de sentarse en una banca a causa de un encuentro demasiado casual por las calles de nueva york, a miles de kilómetros de Tokyo y era increíble que todo sucediera allí, bajo la coincidencia de un año de intercambio de Kazuya por parte de su vida universitaria y las vacaciones de Mei.

Miyuki frunció el entrecejo formando después una sonrisa incrédula y se pensó todas las consecuencias habidas y por haber si actuaba, sabía que el antiguo pitcher estrella de Inashiro era petulante además de pretencioso y aquello en algunas ocasiones –justamente como esa– le tomaba con la guardia demasiado baja; estaba siendo cautivado por la razón más impura posible: la atracción. Eso es lo que le provocó tomar a Mei por los pómulos y acercarlo de forma brusca a su propio rostro, para saborearle los labios sin mucho cuidado, devorarle la boca y arrancarle uno que otro suspiro entrecortado con su nombre entre murmullos inaudibles por medio de un intrépido beso tras haber mandado al carajo su lío mental. Era una apuesta del todo por todo...

Y ganó.

Ya llevaban más que sólo 'un par' de otoños juntos y el vigésimo octavo aniversario del nacimiento del rubio recién había pasado; hacía tres años, por esas mismas fechas, Miyuki se quedó sin ideas para el presente, sabiendo de esa forma que el momento era el correcto. Hubo envuelto una pequeña llave de cobre en papel periódico –era demasiado malo para esas cosas– y la sepultó debajo de la tercera base del campo de entrenamiento. Narumiya tardó una semana entera en encontrarla y con ello descubrir una proposición más embarazosa que incluso esa que le hacía quitarse la ropa en la noche por casi iniciativa propia.

Iban a compartir un hogar, el enganche del departamento lo dio Miyuki tras juntar las ganancias obtenidas durante todo el torneo; de hecho Mei antes de conocer la razón por la cual el cátcher se empeñaba en gastar poco dinero durante sus citas constantes iniciaba a tener sentido, aunque en los tiempos en los que era ignorante ante todo nunca dejó de catalogarlo como un tacaño de primer nivel. No es como que al final del día esas actitudes fueran frecuentes en el egresado de Seidō.

La respuesta fueron las lágrimas manchando los azules luceros del chico y quizá el mejor sexo en la vida de Kazuya en toda su relación de pareja.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde entonces?

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado si acaso ligeramente. Inclusive el año pasado la habitación de ambos fue decorada con enormes casablancas, porque a Mei le gustaban con todo y fragancia; sin embargo, él sabía demasiado bien que únicamente podía significar una cosa, todo el mundo lo tenía en conocimiento y esas mismas personas hipócritas trataron de calmarlo cuando se enteraron de la realidad de la situación. Le decían que era sólo porque se trataba de una fecha tan especial como su cumpleaños, pero eso mismo fue lo que más le molestó, uno no podía camuflar algo de tal calibre con un detalle de su igual, pues más que un simple regalo esas flores no eran otra cosa que el sinónimo de una tormentosa disculpa muda.

Kazuya hacía cosas detrás de su espalda y Mei sabía leer entre líneas.

Trataba de ocultarlo y era como esconder la suciedad debajo de la alfombra, pero Narumiya era demasiado mentiroso también, así que sabía cómo podía identificar a otro; se trataba de algo imbécil compartir la cama con él.

No fue sino hasta un sábado por la noche en la que Narumiya hacía un repaso mental de lo acontecido en su último partido, consideraba una lástima ya no poder seguir formando una batería con Miyuki, que el destino haya jugado con sus vidas y que en cuanto al ámbito profesional ahora estuvieran completamente separados, así como en la preparatoria; sin embargo, sabía también que pensando en esas cosas no llegaría a ningún lado. Es por eso que se quedó ahí, casi inerte boca arriba sobre la cama, la hélice del ventilador sobre el techo color hueso de repente se tornó la cosa más entretenida del mundo y sin saber se sumergió hasta ahogarse por completo en sus propios pensamientos.

Según su mal cálculo habrían transcurrido dos o tres semanas.

La sonrisa de lado y la falta de palabras por parte de Miyuki lejos de tranquilizarlo le dejó migajas de preocupación, las mismas que se convirtieron en zozobra picando el fondo de su estómago. ¿Qué era? Quizá debía culpar a la discusión que tuvieron esa mañana o que el descuido del cátcher dejó evidencias ilícitas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones a modo de una nota cuya caligrafía no reconocía y que el rubio halló cuando llevó todo a la lavandería tras perder en el 'piedra, papel o tijera' que decidía tres cuartas partes de su vida diaria compartida.

"No necesitamos más nada, podemos hacer que esto funcione".

«Como siempre», retumbó en su cabeza y se tuvo que morder el labio inferior con los ojos acuosos en el intento fútil de tragarse la amargura que hacía un nudo en su garganta y que le aplastaba los pulmones hasta el grado de hacerle difícil respirar, para bien o para mal era como quedar atrapado en ese instante; un salto en el tiempo que le forzaba a hacer alusión a cierta temporada de su mala actuación en Inashiro.

Supuso que sólo tenía dos opciones: matar o morir en el intento.

No se hablaba en sentido literal, mas de todas formas era como que no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, viendo únicamente cómo le quitaban a Kazuya luego de tanto tiempo juntos.

Y es que las cosas no se limitaban a únicamente ello, sino que al llevarse lejos al chico le harían sentir como el mayor imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra, pues no fue otro el que estuvo haciendo de soporte y dando su apoyo durante las temporadas difíciles –cosa que, considerando el mal temperamento del pítcher, era todo un logro–. Sólo Mei conocía los malos hábitos de Kazuya, únicamente él sabía que cada tercer sábado del mes el cátcher hacía limpieza profunda porque odiaría más que nada encontrar insectos debajo de los muebles olvidados, o que cuando cenaba cosas pesadas roncaba toda la noche; también sólo Mei conocía la forma en la que Miyuki acaricaba su cabello después de una buena noche y la forma en la que le miraba durante el acto.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba aunque sonase como un jugoso cliché de mierda que se inventan las chicas de tercer semestre de preparatoria para hacerse notar –según ellas– como alguien interesante.

Primero haría lo suyo, lo recuperaría y luego se daría el lujo de dejar todo a la deriva, porque así era Mei.

La relación de ellos, a esas alturas, ya no se basaba en los sentimientos y menos en el romanticismo. Se demostraban las cosas debajo de las sábanas, cuando el roce entre la piel se suponía que era sincero, al menos Kazuya podía serlo pues se ensañaba en contra ajena y el mismo Mei se sentía sofocado; es probable que esa fuera la razón de porqué su intimidad disminuyó hasta casi esfumarse.

No le ponía... uno al otro. Al menos eso era mutuo.

No valía de nada voltear a ver el ayer, cuando el día libre de los dos llegaba luego de una semana llena de labores tediosas y cansancio, cuando los dos se perdían haciendo todo y nada al mismo tiempo en el sofá; había quedado muy atrás, ahora era a esos mismos días libres de los que huían.

Hubo ocasiones en los que Mei supuso que nada de lo anterior valía nada, pensaba que podía hacer ojos ciegos a la situación y que las salidas nocturnas de Kazuya eran inofensivas aun si por lo general no regresaba hasta la mañana siguiente; se tenía que se recíprocos en ello, así que Mei comenzó a salir por igual y el departamento se quedaba inhabitado.

Lo platicó con Masa-san en uno de sus tantos encuentros en la cafetería cerca del aeropuerto, le contó sus penas amorosas y lo único que recibió a cambio fue el consejo de que si ya no era feliz con su vida actual, que la abandonara; siempre se puede iniciar desde cero. Luego recibió una amenaza de muerte por parte de su antiguo cátcher, por ser tan tonto y problemático como siempre

Mei se ahogó entre sus pensamientos, se cortó con los sentimientos y frustración reprimida y al final mandó todo al carajo como muy en un principio; incluso si Miyuki se había convertido casi en un completo desconocido, no dejaba de ser su compañero de hacía años. El tiempo no pasa en vano y su camino ha dejado estragos en el rostro de Kazuya, quien se convirtió en alguien más atractivo, con la barba que no deja de estorbarle si se la deja de rasurar más de dos días y Narumiya obtuvo un cabello dos tonos más oscuro, aunque sus ojos siguen siendo tan claros como el azul del cielo en los días más pintorescos de todos los tiempos.

Eso era algo que uno aún amaba del otro.

Lamentablemente esas cosas nunca son suficientes.

Mei lo intentó, modificó su comportamiento y se quedó noches en vela en la soledad de la cama que se suponía debiera ser compartida tan sólo por esperar a que Miyuki regresara de improviso aun si sabía que eso no iba a pasar; no soportó más de tres semanas bajo esa rutina.

Ese día en la mañana Kazuya regresaba de quién sabe dónde y se armó de todo el orgullo que pudo al plantarse de frente a él, sitio en el que buscó el café de sus pupilas y con el mismo tono odioso de siempre murmuró sabiendo ya la respuesta:

— Si te gusto, deberías de besarme.

El cátcher era más alto y eso nunca fue motivo para bajar la mirada. Las ojeras y el aspecto desalineado delataban lo que había estado haciendo con otro, ahora lo sabía, supuso.

— _Sawamura_ , ahora no. — Balbuceó.

Y se sobó las sienes con las puntas de los dedos entrecerrando los ojos a cuestas.

Valía recalcar el lastimero estado físico de Miyuki, quien se hacía notar por su falta de sobriedad; esa noche no llegó a casa por la ruptura con Eijun después de estarlo valorando por semanas gracias a sentimientos cruzados que poco a poco se fueron esclareciendo. Kazuya sabía que, después de todo, no existía nadie más hecho a medida para él que el propio Narumiya, persona que en ese instante ató cabos, hilos delgados que hilvanaban una trama barata llena de desamor y drama que concluían en una mierda.

Miyuki quedó de pie, estático en el mismo lugar mientras sopesaba el costo de su estupidez.

Era demasiado tarde, Mei decidió irse también tras dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta usando unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca, dejando en casa todo tal y como estaba; desde los platos sucios en el lavabo hasta la cama hecha un desastre.

Esa fue su venganza.

Sin lugar a dudas los dos se arrepentirán al final.


End file.
